Grapefruits and Amnesia
by OMGSomeThingShiny13
Summary: Ally gets amnesia and can't remember a thing. She forgets about her songwriting skills, her friends, even her partnership with Austin. But Austin will do anything to help her remember. Along the way he discovers feelings for her. Will Ally ever remember?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I finally finished the other two Wicked Fanfics I was working on. VICTORY WOOOOH! Sorry about that anyway so I have a whole list of story ideas. I couldn't decide (I'm very much like Austen when it comes to deciding things TERRIBLE) So I told them all to my friend and she picked this one. SO here it is I hope you like it reviews are very much wanted. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer- I don't get these I mean obvisouly don't own Austen and Ally. Well so you don't forget I don't own the show but defintley love it.**

Austen's POV

"God Dez I'm so bored right now!" I complained. We were at the beach just walking around and there was a major lack of cute girls and entertainment here. "I know I am too. Wait! I just thought of something! Too Sonic Boom!" Dez exclaimed while he grabbed his back pack and began to run.

I followed after him eager to see his plan. It was a long run when we finally made it to Sonic Boom but Dez kept running right through the doors and all the way up to the second floor by then his face was about as red as his hair and he was panting heavily.

"Man he was skinny but out of shape." I thought to myself. Dez began to rummage through his backpack. He pulled out a large grapefruit with both hands. He started to talk but was still out of breathe and so he leaned against the railing for support. He put the grapefruit in one hand. He held the other one out to single he needed a minute to breathe.

A couple seconds later he tried to talk again but he still couldn't so he tried showing me what he had planned. Still with one hand (the other hand on his head trying to ease his breathing) he raised up the grapefruit slightly before it slipped out of his hand it over the ledge. Now this wouldn't be a big deal if Ally hadn't been walking by at that time and gotten hit in the head with the grapefruit.

She let out a painful yelp and gripped her head. Ally teetered and tried to steady herself but in a couple of seconds she was on the floor. Unfortunately when she fell she hit her head once again on the hard tiles. Dez looked at me and I looked at him then we looked down at Ally then back at each other both of us had a panicked look on our faces. "Dude!" I exclaimed to Dez as I started for the stairs. We both ran as fast as we could down to her. I got on my knees next to her.

"Ally, are you okay?" I asked while gently shaking her shoulder. Ally's eyes were closed and a small unintelligible mumble escaped her lips. "Oh god Dez we need to get her to the hospital!" I said while scooping up her unconscious body one hand under her knees one hand supporting her head. Go get Mr. Dawson I'll meet you near his car!" I ran out to the parking lot waiting for Dez and Ally's dad. I looked down at Ally. Her curly brown hair was bouncy and shiny as usual.

Her plump lips coated with lip gloss and slightly parted. It killed me that she was unconscious and yet she could still look so nice. I continued to look at Ally and her delicate face when I was interrupted by Dez and Mr. Dawson running out the store yelling at me to get in the car. I slipped into the car with Ally still in my arms. I held her protectively not wanting anything else to happen to her though I don't think could happen now.

It was probably the longest drive of my life my heart was pounding the whole time as I continued to look over Ally hoping she didn't get hurt to bad. The melon had hit her straight on her head and there was still some juice from the melon on her hair because it dampened my hands. Also she hit her head really hard on the floor too. I stroked the back of her and my hand found quite a lump underneath her hair. I slightly touched it and it caused Ally to squirm uncomfortably in my lap. I quickly pulled my hands away from the lump.

Finally we arrived at the hospital. I carried her inside while Mr. Dawson and Dez quickly got the attention of the doctors. When they saw Ally they rushed over and someone tried to take her from me. I was a little reluctant could they really make her better? Should I trust them? They're not going to hurt her right?" "Don't be stupid Austen stop being paranoid of course they can help her just hand her over."

I thought to myself and I gave her over hoping for the best. I went to the bathroom to wash the melon juice of my hands. When I started to wash them I realized that there were spots of red on my hand." So that wasn't fruit juice? Ally had been bleeding?" "How could I not notice that?" I thought to myself. I groaned today was turning out to be terrible. "Gosh I'm an idiot."

I thought. While I walked out of the bathroom and went to wait with Mr. Dawson and Dez. The three of us waited for hours and hours but nothing came. Around ten a clock at night a nurse came to us and told us Ally would be fine but she still needed a lot of rest and a few more tests. She told me and Dez we should leave and come back tomorrow. I went home and went to sleep. Well at least I tried to sleep but I didn't do a very good job at it. I couldn't sleep well because I kept worrying about Ally.

Around 7:00 clock I decided it was early enough I could see if ally was alright. I rode my bike over to the hospital. Mr. Dawson was already there because he spent the night. After three hours of waiting Dez joined us at the hospital. About forty five minutes after that Trish arrived. Dez must have texted her that Ally was in the hospital. She demanded to know what had happened to Ally. We told her everything and when we were done she each hit us on our shoulders very hard. Then shouted "IDIOTS!" at us. "We know." Dez and I sighed.

A half an hour later the nurse finally came to us and said Ally was awake. We all rushed inside not even listening to the nurse if she was still talking. Ally's dad rushed to her side and hugged her." I'm so glad you're okay!" he said when he pulled away she looked slightly confused like she was trying to remember something but said thanks to him. I went to her side relived to see her okay. Well not completely okay because there were white bandages around her head but other than that she looked like her old self. "Ally I'm so glad you're alright are you feeling okay?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked around for a quick second. "Are you talking to me?" She asked. I laughed then responded. "You're Ally aren't you?" I said with a smile. "Umm I honestly don't know. Am I Ally?" Also who was that guy that hugged me before? And who are you?" She asked seriously. Her usually bright brown eyes now looked blank and empty while she looked at everyone in the room. I looked at her with the same confusion she had on her face. "Ally what are you talking about of course your Ally. Who else would you be? And that man that hugged you was your father.

And I'm Austin Moon your partner." I told her confused that she was asking these strange questions. "Ally how can…. I started but was interrupted by the nurse who had told us that Ally was awake. "It's no use young man she can't remember anything. She's got amnesia. And we can't be sure if it's temporary or permanent." The nurse said sadly.

**There you go chapter 1 hope you like it. Please review if you want to. Chapter 2 will be up soon too. Ummm so BYE!**


	2. The Promise

**Here's chapter 2 I really hope you enjoy it. I'm SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOREVER PLEASE KEEP reading. I want to thank you for reading and an extra special thanks to all who reviewed please to continue. And read on!**

Austen's POV

Amnesia? No it couldn't be. "C'mon Ally I mean I'm Austin Moon I sing the songs you write." She just looked at me with the same blank expression. "No!" I thought again. "Uhhh what about Trish?"

"You have to remember Trish I mean you guys were best friends since kindergarten." I said hoping she would remember Trish or anything to prove Ally wasn't completely gone. Trish stepped next to me.

"Yeah c'mon Ally you have to remember me. Oh I always do this you have to remember this. Guess who got a new job today?" Trish did her classic line and posed the way she did every day. We all looked at Ally hopefully. She smiled and titled her head and asked "Who?"

We all sighed in disappointed. I looked to Dez. "Last shot I thought, maybe Ally will remember him. I mean he was part of the group and Dez was pretty hard to forget once you met him."

"What about Dez?" I said still hoping. Ally sighed sounding frustrated. "I'm sorry I just don't remember any of you okay." This got me mad it was like she wasn't even trying.

She had forgotten all of us and she didn't care. "C'mon Ally you're not even trying!" I snapped at her. Ally looked taken back my statement. "I am trying but I just don't remember!

This is scary and hard enough without you yelling at me." Ally yelled back but dropped her head not before I saw a tear fall down her cheek. I realized she was right me freaking out wasn't helping her situation.

I sighed and I went back to her and grabbed her hand maybe this would make her feel a little better. She looked startled and glanced down at our hands and I swear I saw some recognition flicker in her eyes and I think she might have even blushed.

She quickly looked away from my face though a little later she looked back at me the blankness back in her eyes. "I'm sorry Ally for stressing you out I know you've been through enough. Why don't we try somesimpler questions?" I said with a small smile.

She nodded her head. "I can't promise anything though." she said. I gripped her hand a little tighter trying to reassure her. "What instrument do you play?" I asked gently. "Uhh the recorder?"

She asked nervously. It was obvious she was guessing. "No you play the piano Ally." I told her. "Oh okay." She said while her grip on my hand loosened a little. I knew by her expression she didn't remember it.

"Next question, what's your favorite food?" "Uhhh Donuts?" she guessed again. I sighed. "No your favorite food is pickles." I told her but felt her hand loosen again as if she were giving up. Like Ally was slipping away from me. "You all better go I need to talk with Ally's father about medication and when to bring her home.

I had almost forgotten that her dad was here I saw him slumped in a chair with tears in his eyes obviously he had been stunned into silence by this whole incident.

Trish, Dez, and I all walked reluctantly to the door saying a good bye to Ally. She had her head down when she said to us. "It was nice meeting all of you."

Cleary she was still convinced she had never met us. All three of us were still disappointed that Ally had forgotten us but we didn't know what else to do so we all headed to Sonic Boom. Trish and Dez both sat on the small benches while I paced back and forth across the floor.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Trish shook her head. "Austen I don't think there's a lot we can do. We just have to accept she's forgotten us. And that it could stay that way" "NO!" I snapped. They looked startled by my outburst. "No, I can't let that happen. I said quietly.

"I don't know what I would without her. Guys I'm making a promise to Ally and to myself and I want you guys to hold me too it no matter what happens no matter how much I want to give up. Don't let me I swear I will help Ally Dawson remember everything.

I will be there for her every day when she's scared or confused I will be there for her to help her. No matter what I promise Ally!"

**End of chapter 2. I hope you enjoy. I'm totally open for suggestions to were the story should go.m Please comment and review. Peace out! **


	3. The Dream

**Heh hi guys. So ummm yeah the new chapter is up (Awkward cough) you're not mad about me taking like nine days to post right? You are mad? )0.o Well let me explain. Wait what you don't care? Okay short version I've been busy with end of the year testing and crap like that so I've had little time to update and stuff. What? You don't care and want me to shut up so you can read the story? ...… Fair enough without farther excuses chapter three in Grapefruits and Amnesia.**

Trish POV

Austin walked out of the store after me and Dez promised not to let him give up. I excitedly squealed once he left.

Dez turned to me and looked at me like_ I_ had lost my mind.

"Why are you so happy? You're best friend still has amnesia." He said. "I know, but Austin totally likes Ally! I'm sure of it!" I responded excidetly.

"What makes you say that?" Dez asked confused by my outburst.

"Come on! I mean who makes a speech and a promise unless you like them?" "You have a point." Dez said.

"But how do we know Ally likes him back? I mean wouldn't it be awkward if Ally didn't like him back?"

"I've known for a while but had to keep a secret. Ally told me she started crushing on Austin when they danced at my Quinceanera. She told me after dancing with him she could hardly notice Dallas anymore. She was too scared to tell him though. She didn't think it was that big of a deal and thought it would just pass. I knew it wouldn't though. This is great they can be together now!"

I exclaimed happily.

"Sorry to remind you Ally hardly remembers Austin or anything about herself. We don't even know if she'll get her memory back." Dez replied.

"Dez come on I mean love will find away it's like that movie The Vow they end up together." I said happily imagining Channing Tatum from the movie. Dez rudely interrupted my thoughts by saying.

"Wait I thought the girl in the movie never gets her memory." He stated. I realized that he was right so I responded with a punch to his arm.

Austin POV

It was another two days before Ally could leave the hospital.

I know I should've been happy Ally was coming back but….. but that's the problem it was like Ally wasn't coming home.

Sure a girl that had Ally's face was coming back but the girl I knew, the one who couldn't dance, the one who wrote the best songs ever, the one who loved pickle, wasn't coming back.

My Ally wasn't coming back. My Ally? Where had that come from?

Anyway just thinking remembering all those things Ally did brought a smile to my face but it quickly disappeared when I remembered she had lost all that.

When I thought about how Ally wouldn't be the same I felt a strange emptiness in my chest it was weird and I really didn't like it.

Maybe eating some pancakes would help I thought as my stomach growled. I quickly got a plate of pancakes and sprayed a giant mound of whip cream on them.

I dug in and started to think about my promise to Ally. "Help her remember everything." That was going to be hard I thought. Hard but not impossible.

Let's see maybe if I just tell her all our adventures maybe then she would come back. I knew it probably wouldn't help though I needed something big to help her remember.

But what I thought? As I finished the pancakes. I tried to come up with some ideas but got nothing. Well I didn't know what to do after that so I sat for a couple hours playing out some tunes on my guitar.

I actually made my own song it just needed some lyrics. Of course that was Ally's department. I sighed again and felt that weird emptiness in my chest again.

Sighing I decided to head to bed. Eventually I drifted into asleep that was accompanied by a strange dream. I was in some kind of meadow. I wasn't alone though Ally was there.

She was bright and cheery and her eyes were sparkly again. She was laughing and twirling she looked the way she did before she lost her memory. I was so happy to see my…I mean the old Ally back.

Filled with joy I ran towards her to hug her. She saw me and waited for me a huge grin across her face. I reached her and went to hug her but my arms went right through her.

She was still smiling as I tried it again and my arm passed right thorough her again like she was a ghost. Then suddenly this Ally started to fade.

It was like someone was hitting a dimmer switch on her. As she faded however another figure beside her began to become clearer.

It was another Ally but this one didn't sparkle like the other one and she had big, blank eyes.

I knew this was the amnesia Ally looking cautiously at me unsure of who I was.

I watched in horror as the first Ally continued to disappear she was still smiling though.

I was almost near tears, I know it sounds stupid but I had just gotten MY Ally back I didn't want to lose her again so soon.

The first Ally was almost gone when she leaned over and kissed my cheek.

It didn't feel like a kiss though more of like a weak wind blowing at that spot. I desperately tried grabbing her one last time screaming "NO!" and trying to grasp her but getting nothing but air.

She was gone and I had no idea where to find her. I woke up after that.

I quickly got out of bed even though it was still late. I didn't want my dream to become a reality so I quickly went to work on making plans on how to get Ally's memory back.

My subconscious had dreamt that dream to make myself realize how important keeping my promise was. Too Ally and to myself.

**Well thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it and stuff. I really will try and update sooner because I know how annoying it is when an author doesn't. Thanks to all those people who reviewed. An extra special thanks to Ross Lynch for being hot (seriously THANK YOU) anyway Peace out! :) **


	4. Ally's thoughts

**Really really sorry for not updating. But I'm not going to waste precious digital space with apologies when you could be reading the epic story going on. Just kidding it's not that epic yet but it'll get there.**

Ally's POV

"You're my father." I said searching through my nearly blank and foggy mind.

"Your name is Lester; you taught me how to play piano, annnnnnnd we own a music store called Sonic Doom!"

I said suddenly like a damn had burst the memories flowed back in.

Well I shouldn't say flowed more like trickled. My dad sprang up from his seat and hugged me.

"Thank goodness Ally you remembered me. Do you remember anything else? Oh yeah and our store name is Sonic Boom not Doom."

I searched my mind for anything else to come anything, but there was nothing.

"No." I sighed. "Well it was better than before maybe you'll get more memory back later."

My dad said clearly happy from my little improvement.

Just then I thought of something I wanted to ask.

"Dad who was that boy from before?" The cute one with the blonde hair that had visited me?" I asked.

"That was Austin Moon like he said he's your partner and your best friend."

My dad explained. "So we were nothing else then? Never boyfriend girlfriend or anything right?" I asked.

"Not that I knew of." My dad responded. "Why?"

"Well I didn't remember him but something inside me feels like I should like I wanted to remember him. And when he held my hand it just sent a spark through me and I felt like I did know him for a second at least. Also the way he acted before. He was so upset I that I didn't remember him. I thought we were together or something." I finished my saying.

"No I think you had an agreement or something that it be bad and ruin your partnership."

"Oh okay." I thought there was something more but hey I'm probably wrong though I hardly remember anything.

He probably just sees me as a partner or something, but when I thought about that there was this strange emptiness in my chest.

Huh that was weird maybe it was a symptom of amnesia or something.

"So nurse how long till she makes a full recovery?" my dad asked the nurse who had been taking notes on our conversation and my memory recovery.

"It's hard to say. Amnesia is a tricky thing. It's not uncommon for patients like Ally to remember early memories such as parents, childhood pets; it's also likely that she'll remember any kids she met in kindergarten to about fifth grade. "

"Hey that's great maybe she'll remember Trish, they've been best friends since kindergarten." My dad said happily.

"Don't get your hopes up to high she may remember early memories but never regain her full memory then again she might. It's really hard for us to say."

The nurse explained to my dad. "Oh." My dad said showing a little disappointment but smiled again at me saying. "I'm sorry but I'm just happy my baby girl remembers me." He said coming to my bedside and hugging me.

"So Ally do remember anything else." The nurse asked politely.

I searched my mind but I could only remember the boy's shining brown eyes from before I shook my head. Then there was that stupid feeling in my chest again.

"Well if you don't remember anything else I think we can wrap it up for tonight. She'll be permitted to leave the hospital by tomorrow. It's going to be rough getting her use to everything again you should probably get one of her friends to reintroduce to her life. They better be up for the challenge though it can be a hard and frustrating for both the patients and the friend so be ready.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow Ally feel better." The nurse said and with a click of her pen she was up and heading toward the door.

I stopped her though I had one last question. "Miss is it usual that you get pains or weird feelings in your chest when you have amnesia?" I asked.

"No not usually why?" she asked with a curious expression. "Oh no reason." I responded quickly.

"Alright then get some rest." The nurse said as she exited my room. "Well you better get some sleep kiddo, we got a big day tomorrow you're going home." My dad said while kissing me on my cheek.

I settled into bed and tried to fall into sleep but it was reluctant to come to me.

So I lied awake in bed thinking. I was going home, home to a place that I didn't know, to a place filled with people I didn't know. I sighed and touched the bandages that coated my head.

What an adventure it be I thought going into a life I didn't know or at least didn't remember. I wondered what was waiting for me there.

And that was my last thought before sleep flung me into a dreamless sleep.

**There you go. Reviews are warmly welcomed and thank you to all who reviewed. I hope you continue to read and do you think Austin is up to the challenge of helping Ally? Find out soon (Or not?) Bye!**


	5. The visit

**I AM SO SORRYI HAVEN"T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I just slapped myself I hope that helps a little. Anyway I just wanted to state the next few chapters might not be too exciting. I honestly don't know what the line is for exciting is maybe this makes yours maybe it doesn't. I think every story has some slow chapters in it to establish mode. I hope you like it anyway and continue reading.**

**Austin's POV****List ideas on how to help Ally get her memory back**

**Listed in order from easiest to hardest**

**Reintroduce her to everything,**

**Tell her about herself,**

**Tell her all about Trish Dez and me,**

**Play her the songs she wrote,**

**Show her, her songbook,**

**Show her our music room,**

**Tell her all about our adventures,**

**Show her all her favorite things,**

**Beg her to remember,**

**Hit her in the head with a grapefruit again**

I looked over the list one last time. I had spent all night on it. I admit it wasn't the greatest list, but it was all I had.

I had to admit the last two sounded really desperate. "Hit her in the head with a grapefruit again? What was I thinking? Well it usually worked in cartoons." "Don't be stupid." I thought to myself as I crossed the last option of the list.

And beg? What plea to her subconscious for to remember. I thought a little while and decided to keep that on the list.

I mean it was only if I was on beyond desperate. I folded up the list of paper and shoved it into my pocket.

I made a mental promise to always have the list with me. That way I could cross things off or add new ideas to the list.

I looked at the clock it read 8:00 pm. That meant Ally should be home by now. It took a while for them to get all the paperwork done.

Take some final tests and get prescriptions for Ally and all this other stuff. So it was a while till she could leave.

I took a deep breath and headed for the door. I headed over to her house. I walked through the door and saw Ally with her dad.

Her back was to me and she looked like her old self from behind anyway. Her hair looked like it usually did now. In the hospital it looked knotted and flat from her laying on it.

And the white bandages had been removed from her brown hair. And instead of the ugly hospital gown she had some of her regular clothes on.

For some reason I couldn't look away my eyes didn't seem to want to. I was still looking at her when she turned around and her brown eyes met mine.

That's when I remembered that Ally didn't remember. Her eyes were still blank and they gazed around her unfamiliar home and at me with no recognition.

I sighed. "She still had amnesia. Right." I thought . I mustered up a gentle smile and I walked over to her. She smiled at me revealing her white teeth behind her big pink lips.

"Oh hi…..Dustin." she said. My heart sank a little at her calling me Dustin. "Ally my name's Austin we went over this a couple days ago at the hospital."

I told trying to hold back my annoyance. "Oh sorry." She said truly looking apologetic and slightly embarrassed. "It's okay. Hi Lester. How are things?" I asked turning to Mr. Dawson.

"Not too well actually. Austin I could I ask you a gigantic favor?" He asked looking a little desperate. It kind of caught me off guard.

"Umm depends on the favor. I said confused on what he might want. "Well see I need to go this convention for Sonic Boom. "

"I have to meet there with the people who are funding our store and talk about promotion opportunities."

"The convention starts tomorrow and I need to be there by tonight and lasts for a week."

"Of course I had planned this before Ally's accident thinking I could go. And of course I want to stay with her just to make sure she's alright and can adjust to all this."

"But I can't because if I don't attend this convention we'll lose Sonic Boom and there's no way to reschedule this stuff."

" I was wondering maybe you could keep an eye on Ally and the store while I'm gone. Just reintroduce her to people the store help her get food."

" I hate to leave her but I have to." Lester said shaking his head at the dilemma at hand. He looked to me with pleading eyes.

It wasn't too bad a situation actually I really wanted to spend time with Ally. And I was already planning on helping her remember.

"I'll do it." I told him happily. Lester sighed with relief. "Thanks Austin you don't know how much I appreciate it."

I actually have to leave right now thank you so much again just come over tomorrow morning and you can start with the reintroducing. You can head home for tonight Ally should be fine."

He turned to Ally. "Ally I'm going to be gone a couple of days now. I'm so sorry I have to leave especially at a bad time like this you'll be okay right, honey?"

Ally bit her lip before nodding. "I'll be fine." She said but she didn't sound too confident. "I'll take good care of her." I said seriously to Lester.

"I won't let anything happen to her I promise. " I said confidently. Lester sighed with relief. "I know you will. Good Luck."

He leaned over a quickly kissed her forehead and headed toward the door. I looked at my watch it read 8:40. "Well Ally I guess you must be tired from getting back from the hospital and everything do you want to go to bed?" I asked assuming she was tired.

"Yeah I guess I should." She said and it looked like she had something else to say but whatever it was she held her tongue. "Okay I'll show you to your room." I said. I led her down the house's hallway and finally to her bedroom.

"This is your room there are some pajamas in your drawers. I'll be back tomorrow do you need anything else before I leave?" I asked before I headed home for the night.

I'd be right back tomorrow but I wanted to see if there was anything else I could do. Ally looked like she was debating something inside her head finally she sighed and then said.

"Austin this might seem a little weird but…..None of this seems familiar and to be perfectly honest I'm scared right now. "

"Would you mind staying till I fell asleep? I'll just be awake staring at the ceiling otherwise. I guess I'd feel less scared if you stayed." Ally said looking at the ground.

I looked at her and saw a blush on her face other than that she was completely serious. Wow Ally was scared in her home, afraid to sleep in her own bed.

I guess I could stay I mean I was supposed to watch and help her. "Sure Ally if it will make you feel better." I said.

Ally climbed into bed and I looked for a spot to sit when I couldn't find one I settled on the very edge of her bed. Ally tossed for a little while in bed, finally she said." I can't fall asleep could you like talk or something?"

I smirked. "Aww little Ally can't fall asleep. Want a lullaby?" I said jokingly in a baby voice and with a smile.

She smiled back and said. "No I don't need a lullaby but just talk with me or something maybe it help will me fall sleep." she said with a fake pout then a smile.

Just then I had an idea maybe I could skip ahead on my list and start telling stories about all our adventures. I began telling the stories from our first meeting, to her falling out of a trash bag at the concert, to all of us trying to get a MYtab and so much more.

I saw her listening contently and laughing along as I went on. She looked happy listening and I thought it might have sparked something in her mind but nothing came. Eventually Ally's eyes began to drop and she finally was lost in sleep.

I looked at her and saw that there was a strand of her puffy brown hair in her face. I smirked this has probably been every chick flick ever but despite that I reached over carefully and pushed the hair out of her face.

I gazed at her I was instantly brought back to the moment when I had carried her out of the store while she was unconscious. She still looked beautiful as she did that day even though that day she had melon all over her hair.

I felt a wave of guilt rush over me when I remembered it was my entire fault Ally was so scared in her own home. I don't know why but I leaned over from where I was sitting on her bed and whispered in her ear. "I'll make it better Ally, I'll make it better."

I was about to get up and head home but suddenly I felt exhausted. Before I knew it I was collapsed right next to Ally on the comfy bed.

My body didn't want to move after that and I couldn't get it to. My face was so close to Ally's and soon I found my arm wrapping around her waist "to protect her of course" I thought drowsily.

I pulled her closer and soon there was a weird warmth in my chest at having her so close. I don't know why but I liked it.

I looked at Ally again and her pretty face was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading. Pretty please review I'll try my best to update more often. I'll have more time now that it's summer WOO-HOO. Until the next chapter. PEACE!**


	6. Roses or Delilahs

**I'm sorry it's been forever since I updated I put up long chapters I hope that makes up for taking so long I'm seriously sorry. I think there will be two, maybe three chapters so please keep reading. Thanks to all who commented this gives me the energy I need to keep going. Now enough of me wasting time and making excuses there's a story you should be reading.**

Ally's POV

I felt refreshed after a long sleep. I don't know why I was scared to sleep in this bed it probably was the best bed in the world. It had the comfiest pillow it was nice and firm but still soft.

Sunlight began to stream through the window and my eyes fluttered opened to something unexpected. That guy who's been showing me around…..…Austin was laying beside me in bed his eyes opening too. It took us both a moment to realize our situation.

We were in the same bed together my head on his chest and our faces inches from each other. But when it did sink in both our eyes widened and Austin even screamed a little as he untangled his arms which I know realized was wrapped around my waist.

I quickly pulled my head of his soft chest. He awkwardly tried moving away from me and ended up falling off the bed bringing the sheets with him. I was a little freaked out by the situation but couldn't help but find him falling of the bed funny and I suppressed laughter.

In a second his blonde head popped up looking nervous and embarrassed. "Ally what are you doing here?" He asked oblivious to where he was. "Umm unless you misinformed me last night this is my room and bed." I said trying not to laugh. His eyes widened again and he paled when he realized I was right.

I don't think he could have been more embarrassed. It was quite for a second before Austin clumsily got up and tried to speak. "Heh sorry for…. with you. NO! NO…THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT."

He was making his way to the door tripping along the way. I mean I..I'm sorry for.. umm..." He was at the door by now and since he couldn't seem to get his thoughts in order left not even bothering to finish the sentence.

He slammed the door a little too hard and some things from a table near the door fell on the floor. I laughed as the whole thing replayed in my mind. I got up from the bed and went over to pick up the fallen objects.

I picked up the objects and realized what they were. One was a small black picture frame with a picture of Austin and me in it. We were both smiling and looking like we were having a good time. We both sat merrily at a piano our hands almost touching. I wondered when this picture was taken, or how many times we had sat at a piano having fun like this. Looking at the picture I had that weird feeling in my chest again but quickly tried to brush it off.

I looked at the other fallen object. It too was a picture frame only this one was bigger and a dark purple color. It held a picture of me, Austin, That weird guy with the orange hair, and another girl.

I looked at the girl in the picture closely and suddenly something clicked. TRISH! My best friend since kindergarten. The one that couldn't hold down a job! The girl who was always angry and incredibly loud. I remembered something. I REMEMBERED SOMETHING! This was great I had to tell Austin.

I ran out of my room to the living room were Austin was raiding the fridge. "Austin I remembered something." I said. He turned and shut the fridge. "That's great what did you remember?" He asked enthusiastically. I ran up to him and hugged him since I was so happy and excited.

"Trish she's my best friend! And she yells a lot!" I said happily pulling away slightly. Austin smiled. "Do remember anything else? Anything about me?" he asked eagerly. My smile faded quickly at his question. "No." I sighed. His smile faltered for a second but returned just with less enthusiasm I noticed.

"Hey that's great though you remembered Trish…yay." He said trying to sound cheerful but the words were covered in disappointment. I pulled away from the embrace we were in. I couldn't help but see a slight twinge of disappointment cross Austin's face at pulling away but ignored it. "Hey can you call up Trish. I have to talk with her she'll be so excited I remember!" I said.

"Well we need to head to Sonic boom soon so I'll text her and Dez to meet us there. How about we get some breakfast first? There's some good breakfast place at the mall we should head there." He said so we headed to the mall where we ordered some breakfast. I got some oatmeal and Austin got a giant stack of giant stack of pancakes which he then drowned in syrup. We eat eagrily and Austin went on telling me more of our adventures.

When were done eating a really hot guy came up to our table. He looked me straight in the eyes and gave me an over the top dazzling smile that made my heart flutter. He placed a medium soda cup on the table Austin and I were sitting at. I noticed he held one arm behind his back.

"Hey Ally I heard you were in the hospital. I really hope you're okay. I have something for you." He said. He held out a small but beautiful bouquet of roses that had been hidden behind his back. I took it with a shaky hand and brought them to my nose. The rich floral sent engulfed me. I smiled at him but couldn't think of anything to say considering I had no idea who he was.

Though I definitely want to remember him. "Uhh thanks that's so sweet of you." I said stupidly. "I'm just so glad that pretty face of yours wasn't harmed in the injury." He said with a wink. "T..Thanks." I stuttered trying to hide my scarlet blushed face in the delicate roses. Hoping my red face would camouflage among there red petals. "Here." He said while reaching towards the flowers.

He picked up a single rose and placed it gently in my hair. "Perfect." He said with a giant smile. I didn't respond though I just sat gawking at him. Was he prince Charming or something? "Well I have to go. I hope to see you soon Ally." And he left I sat there for a couple of seconds stunned by what had just happended. Slowly I turned back to Austin to find him with a scowl on his face. "What?" I asked him since the scowl on his face was actually kind of scary.

"Ally do you even remember his name?" he asked not bothering to hide his angry. I was about to reply when the reality struck me. I didn't. Come on I urged my mind remember him I have to remember him.

Nada my mind completely blank. Austin replied when he saw I couldn't answer his question. "His name is Dallas and at Trish's Quinceanera you asked him to dance with you… and he rejected. I'll never forget that look on your face. You were so crushed you hid under a table and you were just plain miserable."

"And ever since then I don't know I just can't stand that guy for doing that to you." I was stunned had this totally sweet and cute guy really done that to me? "Well he was nice to me now no harm done." I said trying to tell myself he was a good guy and maybe a guy I could date.

"Yeah well beside that he's alright. But look at the flowers he got you." I looked at the roses there was nothing wrong with them. "What about them?" "They're roses." "So?" I asked confused. "You told me once that you liked roses but your absolute favorite flowers are pink delilahs."

"He should've known what your favorite flower was. And look he only got you like five roses. I real guy would've gotten you a hundred delilahs. Hand picked just to make sure they're absolutely perfect for you. And that smile of his come on it was totally cheesy and forced. I just don't think he's you're type. I think you'd be settling for him." He said. "Maybe I wouldn't be settling for him _he _might be settling for me." I said because it's what I believed.

Wait did he just say a hundred perfect flowers just for me or did I hear wrong? "I mean look wise I'm pretty average and I can't even remember if I had good qualities." I said bluntly brushing off his flower comment as nothing.

"Don't ever say that Ally." Austin said shaking his head angrily. "Any boy you ever date won't be good enough for you. And qualities, god you have millions. The way you chew your hair when you're nervous, the way you always seem to make the best of a situation."

"You can write the best songs ever and sing better than any girl I've ever heard." He was staring at me so strongly his eyes boring into mine. I couldn't look away and I felt my heart pace pick up. "As for your looks." Before he could say anything more his cellphone rang loud and obnoxiously.

He looked into my eyes for a couple more seconds that felt like days before he looked away and got up pulling out his cellphone and walked away. I just sat there what he was talking about? The way he was talking about me. He made me sound like I was a queen or something. Would he pick a hundred perfect deliahs just for me? Did he…..did he like me? No he couldn't that couldn't happen he was just trying to protect me. I was his friend nothing else. But I couldn't get his words out of my head and then the strangest thing happened.

Dallas walked back over to our table again. I realized he had left his cup. "Hey sorry I forgot this here. I'm outta here for real now. Bye." He said and he gave me a smile like the ones he had given before. The strange part…there was nothing there. The same smile that minutes before made my heart skip had no effect now. Dallas walked away and Austin reappeared without his cellphone now.

"Trish and Dez are already at Sonic Boom we better head over." He said he still seemed upset about something, but he still managed to give me a sincere, small smile. And that's it. My heart seemed to be in a gymnastic completion and was winning, and it felt like I had swallowed a colony of hyper butterflies. All from Austin's small smile. I took me a sec to answer. "Yeah we better."

Austin POV

She not good enough for Dallas? That's probably the stupidest thing I ever heard. I can't believe I went on rambling like that maybe it was a good thing the phone cut me off. I'm saving that stuff for when she remembers all we've been through together. I hope she remembers soon I need to tell my Ally how I feel about her.

We headed to Sonic Boom and met Trish and Dez. Trish and Ally squealed for hours because Ally remembered Trish and they went on, and on talking. I can't tell you how jealous I was of I was alone with Dez. "How you hanging buddy." He asked. I sighed "It's definitely frustrating. Why is it when is she forgets all about me is when I start to realize I like her?" Dez laughed. "The heart works in strange ways." He said which a pretty strange thing for Dez to say.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel now? I mean she could still like you." He asked. I looked at the ground before replying." It wouldn't be the same I want _my_ Ally to know I like her. I believe that if she remembers me I gave her something worth remembering. If she doesn't I don't know it won't be the same for me."

"Lots of luck to ya man." We eventually rejoined Trish and Ally but pretty soon it was late night and we were all heading home. I looked at my list unfortunately nothing had worked. I was still forgotten. I was down to my last options. I was writing Ally a song and I prayed on my last breath that it would bring her back to me.

**I really hope you enjoyed and keep on reading I'll put a bow on the story soon I swear cross my heart. I'm also have an idea for a new story be sure to be on the lookout for it. I hope you keep reading and commenting I really, really hope you like it. BTW I'm up at 1:00 am right now that's how much I care a whole lot. But anyway. Peace Off!**


	7. The Song

**Hey guys there's going to be one more chapter in this story. It may not be what you expect but it will totally be worth reading I promise you. I just wanted to let you know you won't probably see the last chapter for a week or so. But I actually have a good excuse this time. I'll be visiting my Grandma in Rhode Island and unfortunately her house doesn't have internet. I really you hope you enjoy the story it's been lots of fun writing.**

Ally POV

It had been a couple days since the incident with Dallas. Austin seemed distant the past couple days. I also noticed he started to carry notebook around with him.

It was like the one I had. Austin showed me it a couple days ago and I couldn't believe I had written so many songs. They were all really good I couldn't see myself doing something like that but Austin kept insisting that I had once done this all the time.

He said music was my passion. It was part of who I was and even if I couldn't remember my music skills it was in there somewhere. I still had a hard time believing that.

Austin was acting strange just the way he looked at me…I can't even describe it. I can't even tell if I should like it or not. I wish I could tell him I wanted to remember him if I could I would.

Every time I tried though it was like staring into a starless, black night and the even harder part of it was trying to find the tiniest speck of light in it all. That you can't even be sure is there. It was hard but I kept looking for that speck in the vast darkness I kept looking for that piece of hope.

Today had been an odd day because Austin wasn't by my side and his weird friend. Pez? Fez? Whatever were nowhere to be found today. It was just me and Trish who wasn't bad but I do admit Trish was acting really, really strange too. She wouldn't let me even go within five feet of Sonic Boom.

And whenever I asked were Austin was Trish would just say she had no idea where he was though her weird and suspicious grin suggested otherwise. I didn't ask any further questions because frankly Trish was kind of freaking me out. That night as I was getting ready for bed Trish appeared at the door.

"Come on Ally you have to come with me right now." She urged grabbing my arm. "Trish come on it's getting late and I'm in my pajamas. Can't whatever wait till tomorrow?" I asked. I couldn't imagine what could be so important.

"No it can't wait. We need to go right now!" she said yanking my arm with more force and dragged me down the steps. "Trish can I at least put shoes on?" I asked with a laugh. Trish looked down at my bare feet and laughed too. "Fine I guuuuuueeeesss so." She said in an overdramatic tone that made it sound she was annoyed at me (**Author's Note: My mom does the exact thing to me all the time I really don't know why I just told you that) **

I ran back in and threw on some shoes then rejoined Trish back outside. "So where are we going?" I asked curious what to what had dragged me out of bed. "We're heading to Sonic Boom there's um a surprise for you there." And that's all, she wouldn't say anything else about it.

Eventually we made it to Sonic Boom and Trish was practically bouncing up and down. She grabbed my hand again and dragged me inside. "C'mon the shows about to begin." She said and plopped me down on a chair. I was about to ask what show when I got my answer. There in front of me was a stage. Not a giant stage but big and wide enough for someone to perform on. That person being Austin.

Austin's POV 

Here we go my plan to get Ally to remember me. I genuinely believed music was in Ally's blood in her soul. Music is what had brought us together in the first place; maybe it could reunite us again. I hope it works I had been writing lyrics all week and then combined them with the music I had written in the hospital. I think it was alright hopefully it could do the job.

**I was just a pretty face with no lyrics to my song,**

**It's always been that way until you came along,**

**But know you're gone and I don't know what to do,**

**And I swear I'm completely lost without you,**

**I'd cross the seven seas,**

**I'd fly to the moon,**

**If it bring you back to me,**

**I refuse to let go,**

**Because we need each other,**

**And without you there's no show, **

**So I'll sing and you can come up with chorus,**

**And together we'll face anything before us,**

**So come and find it in your head or heart,**

**Because honestly I can't stand being apart,**

**So Ally please, someway somehow find your way back,**

**Because I'm pretty sure I've fallen for you and that's a fact,**

**You're an amazing girl and I need you here,**

**I refuse to let everything we had disappear,**

Austin's POV

Ally had tears in her eyes as she watched me. Was that a good thing did she remember? I thought as I climbed off the stage and walked towards her. Her eyes were shining. I felt my stomach flip was she _finally_ back? But as I got closer to her my stomach filled with disappointment.

Her eyes were shiny alright but they shone from the tears but as Ally wiped them way I saw her eyes…blank. Dammit dammit all. I couldn't help but feel the rage surge through my body. "Calm down, calm down." I told myself simmering down a little. "You could be completely dead wrong maybe she does remember." I told myself still hopeful as I finally reached her.

"Well?" I said mustering up a hopeful smile. She looked at me her eyes filling with tears again. Slowly she shook her head. My stomach dropped. My last idea and hope. Beg. "Ally please I know you remember me somewhere please Ally just try." I pleaded but felt my anger returning. "You don't think I'm trying? I've tried every single day to remember it's just not that easy." She said showing her own frustration.

"If you're trying so hard why haven't you remember me?" I said loudly and angrily I had lost it. I was just mad that nothing had worked that she was really gone and all our memories had gone with her. It wasn't fair of me but I was taking it out on her. "I don't know why! But if we had so many great memories together why can't I remember ANY of them? Oh I have an idea maybe it's because there not even worth remembering!" She yelled back clearly mad that I was blaming her for all this.

But her last commenting all our memories not being worth remembering just did it all my anger burnt out it was quickly replaced with a chilling sorrow in its place. I looked at her straight in the eye and shoved my hands in my pocket. "You know what you're right maybe they're not worth remembering. " I headed towards the door not even bothering to hear her respond.

All my thoughts were whirling, my head confused, and my heart heavy as I walked on. Somehow I eventually found myself at the beach. Since my legs were tired I sat on the cool sand. I let out a long breath and heard footsteps behind me. "Hey Austin." Trish said. I didn't respond.

She plopped down next to me and started talking. "So that's it? You're giving up on her? Just like that? You're letting go of the girl you love?" she asked seriously. "I never said I love her Trish." I said roughly. "Well you didn't need too it's really obvious. I mean who makes a promise to make a girl remember everything they've been through unless they love them? How goes and writes a song for a girl unless they love them? And the most obvious part of all who gets this upset when that girl still doesn't remember him unless they've fallen head over heels?" she asked with such force I had to answer.

"Alright, alright I admit my feelings go way beyond friends or even liking her…..I'm in love with her." I shook my head angrily. "I might love her but that doesn't change the fact she doesn't remember me." I said because it was the truth. After I said that Trish hit me the arm quite hard I might add.

"OW!" I yelled and rubbed my arm. "What was that for?" "Austin you made a promise to yourself and Ally that you wouldn't give up and that's exactly what you're doing. What will giving up do? Make both of you miserable? Austin if you really loved Ally you wouldn't give up. I know it's frustrating and hard and what Ally said probably really stung. But you have to keep going."

I sighed. "Trish I don't know." She cut me off before I could finish. "Yes Austin you do know you know all too well that you love Ally and that you're giving up like a coward. So unless you want regret your decision to give up your whole life you better come up with some more plans." She said assertively.

I hated to admit it but she was right about everything. Me giving up wouldn't help or change anything. She was right if I really loved Ally I would keep on going to the end no matter how rough it got along the way. I needed to do something but my mind was blank.

Then an idea popped into my head. "Well there's one more thing I could try. I don't know though." I said. "Well Austin go on and do it. Ally needs you." She said giving me a reassuring smile. That encouraged me I know what I had to do. I quickly got up and started to jog away I needed to get started on this project. "Thanks Trish, I got to go set up for my new plan. I'm dropping another grapefruit on Ally's head!" I declared as I hurried on.

"That's the Spirit Aus…..wait what?" She asked but I was already too far ahead of her.

**Please bear with me. The next chapter is the absolute final chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed reading and everything please keep on reviewing because it really helps me to keep going I'm starting a new story soon I'll put a preview in the final chapter. What did you think of the song I through in? I kind of wanted it to be amateur and not totally great because we know how bad Austin is at writing. Hopefully you liked it. I truly hope you have enjoyed this story. It means the world to me if you review so be sure to do that. **


	8. The Plan

**Okay I'll be honest I lied to you guys. I'm sorry but I said there was going to be one more chapter but I decided on two. Okay I finished typing it looked it over and thought to myself "You know what maybe they don't want to read a 5,000 word chapter." So the ending will be split into two chapters. I hope that's cool with you guys. I swear I'm done dragging out the story. Rhode Island was a lot of fun. I love swimming in the oceans there's like a million of them. I'm glad to be back home though home to sweet, sweet Wi-Fi. Anyway here's the story. So yeah you should read it.**

Ally's POV 

Austin had written me a beautiful song. I don't care if it was amateur; it only mattered he had wrote it for me. He had done all this for me or at least for the forgotten Ally.

I felt something surging through me while he was performing. My head seemed to become flooded with questions. "Why did he care so much?" "What if I can't remember anything still?"

Then Austin's eyes melted into mine. The questions came again "Hadn't I gotten lost in those eyes once before?" "Hadn't he held my so gently once?" "Hadn't we danced together once?" "Yes we had."

He was wearing a handsome suit and wasn't I wearing red… or was it green…or purple?" My head suddenly surged with pain and the vague memory began to disappear as quickly as it had come.

"No!" I thought as I desperately tried to cling to the memory. It was no use though it was like trying to pick up a wet bar of soap with greased hands.

Soon the memory was gone. "No, no, no, no, no I can't forget!" I thought grimly. It had been a small memory but it would prove to Austin I had remembered something.

That there was hope for me. For us. "C'mon please, please. I need this." I silently begged to myself. It was gone.

I felt my eyes watere from the leftover pain in my head, from the frustration at being so close, the tightness in my chest, and from all the things Austin had done for me.

The main thing that was making me cry was the fact that Austin was walking toward me now with hope in his brown eyes. He had done so much and held on so long. He had such hope at reuniting with his Ally.

I didn't want to be the one that kept him from doing that. I was extremely frustrated with myself because I didn't remember so I would keep hurting him over and over again.

And in turn I would end up hurting myself till I was tattered and torn. I wiped my eyes and looked up to Austin since I was still sitting.

He simply asked "Well?" and when I shook my head our conversation went downhill from there. I know I probably didn't help in trying to stop it from spiraling out of control.

I had probably said things that had scarred Austin. I don't know if I had said those things because of the throbbing in my head or because of my self-anger. Austin left Sonic Boom and Trish followed quickly after him.

More tears escaped my eyes as I stood up to leave. I was almost at the door when someone's voice startled me. I turned and was a little scared.

I had totally forgotten that…..Nez? Was here too when me and Trish had entered. "You shouldn't have said those things you know." He said bluntly.

"He should've held his own tongue then. He doesn't know hard this is for me." I huffed wiping away another tear.

"And you have no idea how hard it is for him. Seeing the girl he loves forget him and everything that makes her "her". **(Author's Note: I hope it's okay I borrowed that line from LoveShipper it was her comment on my story)** "

Can't be an easy thing to go through." Nez said with dread in his voice for his friend. I was taken aback by what he said. "Austin never said he loved me." I muttered.

"Well he does even if he doesn't admit it. It's actually kind of obvious." He stated in a matter of fact tone. "Well does getting angry all the time and yelling at someone express love then?

"Because I think that's a pretty funny way of showing it." I sniffed thinking of the fight again. "It's funny how no one likes being yelled at but that's one of the best proof that someone genuinely cares for you."

"That's why I'm starting to think that Trish likes me." He said that last part with a big goofy grin, but quickly he shook his head it held a serious expression again.

"You might both owe each other apologies. But keep in my mind you need each other to do this so you can't give up." He said giving me a stern look.

"I wasn't givi….." I began but realized he was right I had given up. I had let go of one memory and that was it my hope was gone. I sighed but smiled. "Thanks Nez."

He laughed then smiled again. "My name's Dez not Nez, Ally." "Whoops sorry." I apologized. "It's fine." I left after my discussion with Dez. And tomorrow I would apologize to Austin.

Dez's POV

I watch Ally leave satisfied. Hopefully Trish convinced Austin to not give up. Looking back on the last few days I realized something. I've been acting really weird. Not even the good weird or my weird

. I've been acting strangely normal and dare I say even….serious. Huh it's probably because with everything going on I don't think my strangeness wouldn't be appreciated at times like these.

Also wasn't it my strangeness and fascination with grapefruits that had caused all this? Nah! What am I talking about? Anyway I really should be working on my weird.

Hmm what should I do? I need something big for missing the last couple days. Just then my phone rang interrupting my thoughts. "Y'ellow." I said answering.

"Dez I need your help. We're dropping another grapefruit on Ally's head tomorrow." I heard Austin say. "Great! This plan of yours wouldn't happen to need any eggplants or zebras in it would it?" I asked enthusiastically.

"What? No why would we…..? Dez just bring a grapefruit tomorrow okay?" he replied. "Kay." Well it's not huge but hey it's a start.

_The next day at Sonic Boom…_

Austin's POV

"Okay Dez so here's the plan. Ally's going to come here and I'm going to get her to stand on the white X." I said nodding to the small hardly noticeable X I had taped on the ground.

"When I see the cue word you drop the grapefruit. You have to be fast though so as soon as you hear me say the cue drop that sucker." I said pointing to the grapefruit in his hand.

"Got it." Dez said. "One question though? What's the cue word? "Huh." I guess we have to think of one?" since I didn't have one prepared.

"Oh I know how about the cue is 'Dez quick drop the grapefruit on Ally's head! Now do it while she's there! Quick quick hurry while she's not looking drop the grapefruit!' Dez said grinning at his idea but was being completely serious about the idea.

"Umm Dez as great as that cue was I think we might need something shorter and a little more subtle." I told him. "I don't know how you're going to get more subtle than that but whatever." Dez said.

We were both quite a couple minutes trying to think of a good cue. "Hey how about I just say _Ally _for the cue? I mean its short sweet and simple. Just like the real Ally herself." I said finishing with a grin.

"Perfect then I'll drop it when you say Ally."Dez said nodding to himself "Remember be quick about it." I reminded him. "Gotcha." He said while heading up the stairs to the second floor.

"You might want to duck down behind the railing. She'll get suspicious if you're standing up there alone with a grapefruit." I called up to him. "But then I won't be able to see you guys." He called back.

"That's okay just crouch down there and listen for the cue. What could go wrong?" I called to him. "Okay." He said crouching down till he was out of sight. It was a couple minutes later when Ally arrived.

"Hey how you doing." I greeted her happily careful not to say her name. "HeyAustin." She said really, really fast. Also she seemed to be fidgeting a lot.

Ally's POV 

Last night after my talk with Dez I headed home and tried to sleep. It didn't go very well. I stayed up reliving the awful conversation with Austin all over again.

Then I stayed up trying to figure out what I was going to say to him. But I couldn't think of anything to say to him. So after that I mostly just lay in bed and stared at the wall.

Needless to say I didn't get much sleep. I woke up in an awful, tired mode. Trish came over to check up on me. When she saw my condition she quickly made me some coffee.

I don't remember if I had ever had coffee or even liked it but I tried a cup. It was great it woke me up and even eased my nerves a little.

Soon I found myself having another cup and another and another. By the time I left I had seven cups of coffee. Was that healthy? Whoa what a rush I had I felt like I could take on the world.

But by the time I had walked/ran/skipped/sprinted to Sonic Boom most of the caffeine had burned off. There was still a lot in me though and I knew I would probably be twitching or something the whole time.

He greeted me then said. "So how about we stand over here?" he suggested pointing to a spot. "Actuallyi'?" I asked running all my words together by accident.

He looked confused. "What?" he asked. I did my best to try and slow down my words. "How bout we sit down?" I said heading towards the benches.

"Uhh okay." He said following me. We both had a seat. I couldn't get comfortable and my foot kept shaking. Darn caffeine. After a couple more minutes of trying to get comfortable I gave up.

"This was a bad idea I don't feel like sitting." I said rather fast while standing up again. "How about we stand over **there**." He said pointing to the same place. Just then I noticed the front desk.

Boy it was messy I should probably clean it up. "I think I should clean up the desk." I said heading to the desk. I began sorting and throwing away papers and putting things away hurriedly.

"Can't cleaning the desk wait?" Austin asked a little impatiently. "No Austin it can't wait. Want to know why? I'll tell you why."

"If I don't do it now then I'll get distracted by something else and forget to do it later. And Ohh look a penny!" I said bending over to pick it up the shiny coin.

"How about we take a minute to calm down?" He suggested but I barely heard him "Oh no I almost forgot to change the closed sign to open. Silly me I swear my head is not completely on this morning."

"I've noticed." Austin mumbled while I fixed the sign. "So did you hear?" I began to ask but Austin interrupted me. "Can we please talk about last night?" Austin asked with pleading eyes.

After he said those words the caffeine stopped. I remembered the whole reason I had come here and how badly I had hurt Austin last night. I sighed.

"You're right, you're right I'm sorry things were just a little crazy this morning." I told him. "It's fine. Now will you just follow me?" he asked.

I nodded my head and followed him to the spot he so desperately wanted us to go to. The caffeine had left my body but I was nervous again being around Austin.

I began to fidget again. He led me to a spot. "Was that an X on the ground?" I thought to myself. I couldn't pay much attention to it though.

Because I guess Austin was afraid I'd move again or something because he put both of his firm hands on my shoulders. This made my heart pick up and made me squirm.

Then when he looked me in my eyes and I was nearly hypnotized by them. I couldn't take it I quickly squirmed out of his grip and turned my back to him so he couldn't see my embarrassed blush.

"Yeah about last night." I was still right in front of him as I began stepping away my back still to him. I heard him move to where I was with one step and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Ally don't" he began but didn't finish because at that moment I heard a loud crack and Austin went silent and let his hand drop from my shoulder

Austin's POV

Ally had her back towards me and she was walking away from the spot. I stepped on the X and grabbed her shoulder and was going to try and convince her to move back on the X when I accidentally said. "Ally don't." Wait wasn't that the cue? That was my last thought before a searing pain went through my head.

**Whatdidyouthinkofthischapter? Sorry I had too much coffee like Ally. Just kidding I hate coffee. But seriously what did you think? I hope you like it. What do you think of Austin thinking his plan is a good idea? Like how it backfired? Well I hope you all enjoyed and stuff. Bye**


	9. How Things Work Out

**Last chapter guys! Oh I can't tell you how much fun I had writing this. It was awesome and thanks to all encouraged me. Anyway back to the epic conclusion of Grapefruits and Amnesia.**

Ally's POV

After I heard the loud thud I turned around my attention back on Austin. I noticed there were things that looked like melon scattered around him.

His eyes were shut tight like he was determined never to have them open again. I could tell he held them tightly from pain. He was showing his teeth in a tight grimace his jaw set tightly.

One hand was at his head holding while one was desperately waving for something to grab onto because Austin's knees were buckling and he made short staggered movements with his feet trying to steady himself.

"Austin are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Since my back had been to him I hadn't seen what had happened. "I…I'm ." He said through clenched lips.

He still looked wobbly when he tried to take a step forward. It didn't go well for him because his foot found its way on top of a piece of melon. He slipped fell backwards right onto the hard floor.

"Oh my god AUSTIN!" I cried as I got on my knees next to him. He didn't say anything and his eyes were still closed. I quickly put my head on his chest. He had a heartbeat so that was good.

Just then I noticed Dez running down the stairs. "Did it work?" He asked excitedly before noticing Austin passed out on the ground.

"Dez go get a first aid kit or something!" I told him frantically. Dez scrambled out of the room. Did the place even have a first aid kit?

I tried to remember what you were supposed to do in a medical emergency. I didn't have anything. "Come on this is important!" I yelled at myself.

I thought for a couple more minutes and something came. You needed to elevate the head didn't you? I gently lifted his head onto my lap. He didn't react to my touch. I guess the best thing right now is to get him awake.

"Austin? Wake up Austin." I pleaded brushing the hair that had fallen over his eyes. No response. "Austin come on Austin." I pleaded again getting a little scared.

I couldn't lose my Austin. I hit him gently on his cheek a couple of times trying to revive him. He let out a low moan before his eyes slowly opened. "Oh thank goodness Austin are you alright?" I asked.

He looked into my eyes like noticing I was there for the first time. "Yeah I'm fine besides a killer headache." I saw his eyes glimmer with something for a moment. An idea? Mischievous? Confusion?

I couldn't tell. "Just one question though. Who's Austin?" he asked. I was taken back but realized what he was doing.

"Oh ha ha Austin you're a riot really hilarious Austin." I said realizing he was making fun of me by pretending he had amnesia. His eyes narrowed in confusion at me.

I felt dread leak into my stomach and my heart. "You are pretending right? Please tell me you're pretending." I asked him feeling uneasy.

He looked at me with even more confusion. "Pretending what?" he asked. "That you have amnesia. That you've forgotten everything." I told him hoping he would burst out laughing and say "gotcha" soon.

But he didn't and by the looks of his blank and really confused face he wasn't kidding. "No this can't be." I thought to myself.

"Uhh what's your full name?" I asked him eagerly. He looked deep in thought at the question. That wasn't a good sign he shouldn't have to think this hard about his own name.

"Hmm well you said my name was Austin so my last name is umm isssssssss I don't know…..Lynch?" he asked more than told.

"No you're last name isn't Lynch where the heck did you get that? It's moon you're Austin Moon." I told him desperately.

"I have another quick question. Who are you exactly? Also why am laying on the floor?" he asked while he tried getting up. But when his head had lifted halfway up he cringed and lowered it back on my lap.

He brought his hands to his head and began to rub his temples. "So seriously who are you?" he asked again. I blinked at his question. "Oh please no." I thought to myself.

"I'm Ally Dawson. You're best friend and partner I write your songs." I told him. "Why would I need you to write songs?" he asked. "Because you're a singer and an amazing one at that." I told him.

"So how exactly did I meet you? I mean best friend slash song writer slash partner must've been one heck of a meeting" he said while searching my eyes.

My heart felt incredibly heavy because he didn't remember me. It hurt like crazy and it was frustrating. I didn't show it though I hid it best I could.

I knew me being upset and freaking out about him forgetting me though it did hurt a lot wouldn't help the situation. So I went on talking suffering in silence hoping that something would register in his mind.

I told him the whole story of our meeting. How he stole my song. The whole Helen show incident. How we eventually became partners. Every little detail I could remember I told him.

"Wow that must have been a heck of a meeting it's a shame l don't remember it though." He said frowning at the thought a little. "So like you said I sing but do I play any instruments?" he asked.

I told him how he could play about any instrument. My heart felt even heavier as I went on and on telling our stories as he asked more questions.

I even felt tears when I told him how he had danced with me at Trish's quienceria but I quickly blinked them back.

"So do I have any other friends besides you? Because no offense but guys needs guy friends." He stated. I told him how he had a best friend named Dez.

How Dez was sort of crazy and was always doing weird unexplainable things. "Okay I only have a couple more questions." He said. "What an instrument do you play and what's your favorite food?" he asked.

It was my turn to look confused but I answered anyway. "I play the piano and my favorite food is pickles." I told him. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"Just making sure." He said with a giant smile. "Making sure what?" I asked still confused. "Making sure that you remembered everything." He said sitting up carefully.

I noticed he cringed a little at pulling his head up so I knew that he hadn't faked that part. It took me a second to realize what he was talking about. I remembered!

I remembered every little detail all our adventures. Best of all my feelings for Austin. The fact that I remembered my life myself and Austin was quickly overshadowed by the fact that Austin had just pretended to have amnesia.

I swatted him on his arm hard. "Ow!" he said. Rubbing the spot I just hit. "That hurt!" he said. "Good I can't believe you did that to me. Do you know how worried I was about you?"

"How much it hurt that you didn't remember me. How frustrating all that was?" I yelled at him. He still had a smile on even though I was yelling at him.

"Now you know exactly how I felt when you _really_ had amnesia." He said with a smug grin. Wow Austin had gone through all those feelings it must have been a million times worse the way I acted.

"I'm so sorry." I told him and honestly meaning it. "It's okay as long you forgive me for doing that to you." he said. I couldn't wrap my head around what had just happened. "So you're sure you remember me?" I asked insecurely.

"Of course I remember you. I could never forget a girl as amazing as you." He said giving me a smile that made my insides melt. He reached for my hand and I relished in the feeling the connection gave me.

"Can I ask you a favor Ally?" He asked. "What?" I asked blushing a little from his warm hand gripping mine. "My head is literally killing me could you kiss it to make it feel better?" he said with a playful grin.

I laughed we were both still sitting on the floor. I leaned over and kissed him gently on the side of his head. Then I moved on to his cheek. Then finally my lips found his.

The kiss was sweet and gentle and I felt Austin lean towards me so we were even closer. I felt him wrap an arm around my waist. The other hand he lifted to my face and cupped it gently stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I moved my arms so they draped over his shoulders and we continued to kiss. I loved how soft his lips were and how right they felt against mine.

We were still only kissing gently but since we had been doing so much of it we had to break away from breath. We were in the middle of a kiss that was making me tingle all over when Dez burst back into the room carrying a first aid kit.

"I found it!" he yelled looking quite proud of himself holding up the box for us to see. He looked at me sitting in front of Austin and the placement of my arms on his shoulders.

Then he looked at Austin with one arm around my waist and the other hand still softly cupping my cheek. It didn't take him long to realize what was going on. "Umm never mind…I'm going to go away now." He said and with that he left us alone once again.

I turned my attention back to Austin and pressed my forehead to his smiling and thinking quietly to myself this is one memory I'll never forget.

Austin's POV

The kisses me and Ally shared were amazing just like her. Her lips so soft and gentle and they smelt like cherries. I loved it.

Soon Dez barged in and after seeing what Ally and I were doing Dez left the room quickly. Ally turned back to me afterwards and smiled touching her forehead to mine.

And for once and for all I knew _my _Ally had come back to me because I looked into her big brown eyes and saw that they were no longer blank but shining like stars themselves.

**Yeah Cheesey ending for the win. Woooooh gosh this has been a TON of fun writing this. Please comment on what you think of it all. And to all you have commented on my story. I mean every word of it you guys showing that you like my story seriously keeps me going. I hope you liked the story over all. Also what do you think of Austin's brilliant plan of getting Ally back. Also I'm getting started on a new story soon it's going to be called ****CELEBRITY STATUS**** there's a preview on the next page so check it out. Thanks so much again.**


	10. NOT A CHAPTER ITS A TRAILER

Just wanted to let you know this is not a chapter for Grapefruits and Amnesia it's officially over. This is a trailer for my new story that I'm working on. It's supposed to be like the trailers you see in the movies hope you like it and read it.

Everything in this weird font is the announcer's voice. Everything in parentheses is supposed to be showing the images or scenes.

**Celebrity Status Trailer**

He was the star that had it all.

Austin: When you're famous you're on top of the world.

She was an ordinary girl with a broken heart.

Ally: Dallas how could you do this to me?

Dallas: Ally I'm sorry.

Ally: No you're not!

There from two completely different worlds.

(Cuts to Austin signing on stage in front of a huge audience)

(Cuts to Ally sitting alone playing the piano)

So what happens when destiny brings them together?

Trish: C'mon Ally you need to bounce back. Look at this win a date with Austin Moon. Perfect!

Savannah: (Austin's celebrity girlfriend) Worried about your date tonight?

Austin: Please it's just a publicity stunt. One meaningless night then I'm back to you.

Ally: Hi I'm Ally Dawson it's nice to meet you.

Austin: I'm Austin Moon but you probably already knew that.

They didn't expect what lay ahead of them.

(Cuts to Austin walking Ally to her door)

Ally: Thank you for everything. I had a great time tonight

(Austin leans in and kisses her lightly on her cheek)

Austin: I had a great time too

(Ally goes inside her house leaving him alone on the porch)

Austin: (looking very confused) what just happened?

Can they make it together?

Ally: I like _you_ the real you not the person you pretend to be.

Austin: I can't imagine many people who'd say that.

Austin: It's surprising I have thousands and thousands of fans and I still feel….alone.

Ally: Maybe you don't need thousands of people but just one person that honestly cares for you.

Or will Austin's Celebrity Status get in the way?

Ally: Did you even care for me all this time? Or was I just another publicity stunt to you?

Savannah: You cannot be falling for her do you want to ruin the reputation we have?

Ally: You don't need to worry about your precious celebrity life anymore because I'm out of it.

Austin: I don't know what to think anymore.

Will Austin choose the life he always known?

(Cuts to Austin signing, kissing Savannah, and partying)

Or the girl that changed his world?

(Cuts to Austin and Ally laughing together, dancing, and eventually leaning toward each other.)

Ally: You can stop doing that you know.

Austin: Doing what?

Ally: Smiling like that it's just looks so…forced.

Who will Ally trust her heart with?

Ally: I don't know Dallas you've already broken my heart once.

Dallas: That's why you should choose me I know not to be stupid like that again.

Austin: Having a celebrity life would be meaningless without you by my side.

Ally: I'm so confused.

See the decisions, the mistakes, and the ending.

Ally: Can I trust you?

Dallas: Let's find out. (leans in to kiss her)

Austin: I've never met a girl like her before and in all honesty I think I'm falling for her.

Monica: (Austin's older sister) Austin, throughout life you're going to make mistakes. Don't make letting go of Ally one of them.

**In Celebrity Status**

**Coming soon to a computer screen near you**


End file.
